disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Amelia
Captain Amelia is the lead female in Disney's 2002 film Treasure Planet and unusually for such a major and attractive female role, her role is almost totally exempt from being anybody's romantic interest except in very small doses. She is portrayed far more as something of a heroine and a feminist. She is also voiced by Emma Thompson. Captain Amelia is based on the character of Alexander Smollet, the captain from the original Treasure Island. Personality Captain Amelia is the experienced captain of the R L S Legacy, the ship Doctor Delbert Doppler hired to journey to Treasure Planet. She is an alien who appears to be some sort of hybrid of cat and woman. She is inhumanly slim, with green, feline eyes, claws that protude through her gloves and exceedingly feline facial features, and can be considered attractive by human standards. She also posesses inhuman agility, a quick wit fuelled by irony, and a British accent. At first she finds Dr. Doppler to be rather stupid but later befriends and even falls in love with him. Said to be the finest captain in "this or any other port", she is extremely intelligent and independant, intolerant of failure, rudeness, or incompetance of any kind. Role in the film Captain Amelia first appeared on the Legacy, surprising Doppler with an athletic entrance and the fact that she is a female captain - this was most likely done so that Treasure Planet would have a major female character. Upon meeting the Doctor she pointed fun at his space suit in a playful fashion, but soon returned to Captian's stance when he almost revealed the secret of the map. She soon took command of the volatile situation on the ship, locking up the Map in the ship's safe and voicing her discontent with the crew that Doppler had hired: ''Amelia: "Let me make this as...monosyllabic as possible. I...don't much care for this crew you hired. They're- Mr. Arrow how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."' '' ''Arrow: "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am."'' ''Amelia: "There you go - poetry."'' She soon assigns Jim Hawkins as the cabin boy, and takes him to work for John Silver, the ship's cook, to keep him out of trouble. She is entirely unconvinced by any of Silver's gratuitous flattery, and may (or may not) have had something of a crush on the first mate, Mr. Arrow, the rock like spacer - certainly it is clear she highly admired him. During an encounter with a star having gone supernova, Amelia showed herself strong as well as agile, able to handle the wheel even as the star devolved into a black hole. She praised Doppler, whom she had previously thought to be stupid and incompetant, for his astronomical advice that saved the ship from the black hole. However, Arrow had fallen overboard and into the black hole, and when Amelia heard the news of Arrow's death, she silently (but clearly) blamed Jim Hawkins for it, because she had assigned him to secure everyone's lifelines. However, Amelia didn't see that it was really the dangerous spider-like menace known as Scroop. After Arrow's death, Amelia feared that with him gone, something bad was going to happen, and her fear did come true. Mutiny erupted, the other space pirates attacked, and she barely escaped alive along with Jim Hawkins and the astronimist, Dr. Doppler. During their escape, one of Silver's pirates (against Silver's will for the safety of the map) almost blasted the ship, hitting the sail. Amelia was hit by shrapnel, and her injury was worsened by the crash landing. Though she attempted to maintain that it was only a scratch, she soon fell to the ground and showed she clearly needed medical attention, Jim and Doppler found her shelter in the home of B.E.N the robot. Dr Doppler lamented being unable to really help with her injuries, as he was 'not that kind of doctor', and in a state of semi-consciousness from pain and blood-loss, Captain Amelia told him that he had beautiful eyes while he did his best to tend to her wounds. When Jim went to search for the map back on the ship Amelia and Doppler were captured and held hostage by Silver, later, when left behind with a single guard while Silver and Jim searched for the map, Amelia admitted to Doppler that he actually was useful on the trip. They later were able to escape and return to the ship after Doppler tricked the guard. Unable to control the ship with her injury, Doppler was forced to steer the ship while Amelia instructed him on what to do (on one occasion hitting the side of the ship) but after she irritated Doppler with directions he yelled at her and she was quiet immediatly, most likely amazed that someone would yell at her like that. With Jim's quick thinking the cast were able to make it back to the space port, upon which Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler shared a hug, realising what they did they split apart, but shared a knowing look. Amelia admired Jim's bravery and told him that she would happily give him a referance to the Navy. After the adventure on Treasure Planet was over, she fell in love with Dr. Doppler and somehow had three babies looking like her, and one son looking like Doppler, despite them being clearly from different species. However, to maintain her purpose as a strong female lead, their romance was just barely touched on, and a very minor event in the movie. Gallery treasureplanet118.jpg treasureplanet120.jpg treasureplanet123.jpg treasureplanet127.jpg treasureplanet129.jpg treasureplanet158.jpg treasureplanet165.jpg treasureplanet171.jpg treasureplanet240.jpg treasureplanet244.jpg treasureplanet256.jpg treasureplanet258.jpg treasureplanet266.jpg treasureplanet305.jpg treasureplanet324.jpg treasureplanet326.jpg treasureplanet328.jpg treasureplanet352.jpg treasureplanet359.jpg treasureplanet423.jpg treasureplanet470.jpg treasureplanet494.jpg treasureplanet500.jpg treasureplanet513.jpg treasureplanet566.jpg treasureplanet567.jpg treasureplanet576.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-6511.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-6506.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5691.jpg Trivia *In the theatrical cut of the movie, when she is injured and clutching her side, Captain Amelia can be seen looking at her hand, which is covered in blood. This was cut from the DVD release. Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Mothers Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lovers